1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology regarding a spacer that is disposed between adjacent electrical storage elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a global-environmentally-conscious vehicle, an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle that includes an electric motor for driving the vehicle attracts attention and is practically used. The electric motor is driven by electric power that is output from an electrical storage device which can be charged and discharged.
As this electrical storage device, a battery pack is known in which plural battery cells and spacers for forming a cooling medium passage between adjacent battery cells are disposed. There may be a case where a leg portion for supporting the spacer is provided on a side surface of the spacer.
FIG. 5 is an outline view of a spacer according to related art, and FIG. 6 is a side view of a battery pack according to related art. Referring to FIG. 5, an upper surface of the leg portion extends in a horizontal direction, and therefore foreign matter such as dust and dirt included in cooling air or dew condensation water is easily accumulated. When such foreign matter accumulates on the upper surface of the leg portion, electricity can be conducted between outer canned cases of adjacent battery cells as shown in FIG. 6.